


Passions from Afar

by btamamura



Series: NatSyoAi [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Ai is away on tour with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT and has been missing his boyfriends Natsuki and Syo. Reiji hints at what he should do to try to ease his cravings.Coarse language courtesy of Syo.





	Passions from Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Decided I needed to write more of this trio. Sorry it's more smut. I don't know why it's explicitly these three leading to me writing smut after smut of them, though it could be because of a severe lack of that content, as suggested by Victuuriqueenkelina - to whom I owe thanks for the motivation to write something of these three in the first place.
> 
> Same warnings as last time - same-sex poly relationship between Natsuki, Syo and Ai, might be OOC, smut is not perfect, Syo swears a lot. I'd also like to warn the French Natsuki uses came from Google Translate so might not be 100% accurate - anybody who can speak more of the language than me can feel free to point out where I goofed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing that made their relationship difficult, it was that they were in separate units, so there wasn't always a guarantee of being able to always be together.

Ai envied his two lovers for the fact that they were practically together 24/7, aside from the odd job where one was without the other, but those weren't as frequent as his own time away with  _QUARTET NIGHT_. His fellow members knew that he was with Natsuki and Syo, and while surprised at that development, decided to offer their support whenever they could.

Ai had been pining for the past three days. He missed being held in Natsuki's strong arms, he missed holding hands with Syo, and there was even more that he'd missed. They had been on their first date, but getting back to Shining Castle, they found themselves making the same moves as they had the afternoon Ai had learned how his kouhai felt for him, as well as his own feelings towards them. So, the lack of physical contact caused him some internal stress.

"Ai-Ai, you seem down! Missing Nattsun and Syo-tan?" Reiji asked as he sat beside the youngest member of their unit.

Ai chose to ignore the fact Reiji had entered his room without permission. "Yes, but there is more to it than that. It seems my sensory receptors are reacting to mere imagery formed from memories."

"You mean you're getting turned on by thinking about them? Wow, never thought I'd hear that from you!"

"I have been informed that masturbation can assist with the issue, but I still find it's not enough."

"Mm, but we'll be away for a while, Ai-Ai."

Ai pouted and crossed his arms. He knew Natsuki and Syo would likely still be with each other in that particular way despite his absence. They'd all made an agreement that, even if one was away, the other two could carry on their activities. Certainly, he hated feeling like he was being left out, but he would just have to find a way to make up for lost time when he'd reunited with them.

"Hey, I have a suggestion. It might help."

"What is it?"

Reiji grinned. "Call 'em."

Ai cocked his head to the side, wondering just what Reiji really meant with that suggestion. Still, he knew their schedules so he could call them when everyone was free. Thankfully, that was the perfect moment.

Reiji rose to his feet. "I'll make sure Myu-chan and RanRan leave you alone. Just don't get too loud." He clapped his shoulder and squeezed it fondly before leaving the room.

Still confused, Ai followed Reiji to the door. Once the leader of  _QUARTET NIGHT_ had left the room completely, Ai locked the door. Something told him he really didn't want anybody barging in.

***

Ai made himself comfortable. He'd taken the opportunity to do some research and learned that those in long-distance relationships could sometimes engage in phone sex or use webcams to communicate. He decided to go with the phone sex for the simple reason Natsuki and Syo didn't have a webcam.

He had finished arranging the pillows behind him, laying back. He'd drawn the curtains, hacked into the security system to disable the cameras in his room - no need for a scandal. He'd removed most of his clothes. He just had to call one of the pair, he knew they'd be together and could easily set the phone on speaker. He decided to call Syo, remembering he had a better quality smartphone since he was a bit more tech-savvy than Natsuki.

Ai ran a hand along his chest, dragging his fingertips along the synthetic skin. He sighed as his sensory receptors reacted. He found Syo's number and dialed it, then switched the phone to speaker, knowing he'd require both hands to be free.

_"Ai! It's been a while, how are you?!"_ Syo exclaimed.

_"Ai-chan?! Syo-chan, can you please put that on speaker?"_  Natsuki called, his voice a little distant.

_"Yeah, got it, Natsuki."_  Syo had done as requested.

Ai could hear Natsuki sitting beside Syo. "Syo, Natsuki, it is good to talk to both of you. I've missed you a lot."

_"The feeling's mutual, Ai-chan. It's been so lonely around here without you. How is the tour?"_  Natsuki asked.

"Mm. It's going well. We should be finished in about two weeks. So, we'll have to wait a bit longer to see each other again."

_"We understand, Ai-chan. We do miss you though."_

_"Yeah, every day it feels weird not being able to see you, hear you, touch you,"_ Syo added with a sigh.

"I've been feeling the same. I've been pining for you. I miss Natsuki's hugs and Syo's kisses. I miss...I miss everything we do. I've been craving your touch. Although we aren't actually making contact, there is something I have in mind." He chose to omit the fact Reiji suggested it if only so as to not cause them to feel embarrassed. He continued running his fingertips on his pale skin and sighed shakily. "Are either of you familiar with phone sex?" He heard strange sounds from the other end. "Syo?"

_"Yeah, I've heard of it. I don't know if I'd be any good at it, but...whoa, Natsuki, what are you doing?!"_

_"Syo-chan, it's easier than you might think. Once the mood settles in, it'll be as easy as if Ai-chan was in the same room as us."_

_"So, why are you taking off your clothes?!"_

_"It's better to start semi-naked. It's almost the same as masturbation, so just do as you would when going solo."_

Ai felt his cheeks heat up slightly. It still surprised him how blatant Natsuki could be about such a topic. Then again, the older man was usually the most passionate when in action, knowing when to be gentle or when to rough it up a bit. He cupped his crotch and hissed as he remembered when Natsuki gave him a blow job on that special first day. Natsuki had made sure Ai felt all sorts of pleasures while taking care when he was in danger of overheating.

_"So, basically, we're mutually masturbating while talking to each other on the phone...Ai, don't start without us!"_ Syo exclaimed. He seemed to be struggling out of his clothes. " _Natsuki, you're hard already?!"_

_"It's just...knowing we'll be doing this with Ai-chan...it's quite the turn-on."_

Ai had to agree. "I'm already feeling intense sensations and I'm barely touching myself." He heard Syo let out another choked sound. He rubbed his crotch to relieve some of the tension. "Natsuki, how do we do this?"

_"It's very simple. We know what we'd do if we were all together, yes? We just have to talk about it, sort of like roleplay. Would you like me to start?"_

"If you would."

_"Okay! Ai-chan, I have wrapped my arms around your shoulders from behind and am peppering your neck with tender kisses. I'm looking into Syo-chan's eyes as he inches forward and leans in to kiss you."_

_"I-It's chaste to start with, but then, you decide to make it deeper. Ai, kiss me."_

"It isn't physically possible."

_"I mean pretend to kiss me. I'll do the same. Natsuki, you need to pepper Ai's neck."_

_"Got it, Syo-chan!"_

Ai closed his eyes as he heard Natsuki make tender smooching sounds, figuring he must be kissing the back of his hand. He then hears Syo start to kiss his hand and repeats the action. He soon sighs and acts as if he is kissing someone standing before him, even though it's really just air. He lets out a soft moan similar to those he lets out when making out with either of his lovers. He rolls his hips slightly to relieve some tension building.

_"Yeah, Ai, like that. Ahh, you always give such fucking good kisses. You were a fast learner. Mmm, yeah, your tongue is dancing around mine, do you feel it?"_

_"Ai-chan, I love seeing you and Syo-chan kiss like that, it's so cute!"_

_"Oi, it's sexy."_

_"Yes, it's that too. But, you both look so cute when you're kissing each other. Ai-chan, I've moved a hand to your chest, lightly running it over your left pectoral. I can feel your heartbeat, it's at a steady, strong rhythm but as I brush against your nipple, it spikes slightly. You and Syo-chan have just finished your kiss and he's instead peppering kisses along your front. Mm, you turn such a cute pink."_

Ai gasped and shuddered as he ran his hand over his left pectoral, his fingers brushing over his nipple. A sharp gasp escaped. "Natsuki...again..."

_"Natsuki does do it again with each gasp you let out. I take that opportunity to move lower. Mmm, fuck, I can see through your pants that you're getting hard and Natsuki is slightly rocking against you from behind."_

_"Ai-chan, you feel so good against me. So good...ahh, yes..."_

_"I've brought out your cock and it's rock hard. I kiss the tip of it before grasping it in my hands and stroking it."_

Ai lowered his underwear, freeing his erect penis. He grasps it at the same grip he remembered Syo having in order to keep up the illusion. He thrusts his hips back and forth lightly, feeling the corner of his pillow brushing against the small of his back where he's sure Natsuki would be rocking against. "I feel it, I feel Natsuki from behind and Syo at the front. I don't want a blow job today, I just want both of you using your hands to touch me."

_"Ai-chan has reached behind and is grasping my penis lightly before carefully stroking it. It's slightly awkward, so I ask that we all switch positions for easy access."_

"I release Natsuki at the...the request and Syo stands up. We form a...a triangle. Syo reaches for me, I reach for Natsuki, Natsuki reaches for Syo. Back and forth, up and down, teasing the tip, we set the pace at exactly that. Up. Down. Up. Tease the slit. Down. We keep going. Natsuki, kiss me."

_"Mm."_  Natsuki could be heard making out with the air.

Syo grunted before letting out a gasp. " _We slowly pick up the pace. We keep the same rhythm, it's just a beat faster. Fuck, Natsuki's hand feels so good on me, he knows exactly what to do to get me off."_

_"Ai-chan,_ _je t'aime. C'est tellement bon, s'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas."_

Ai never got used to Natsuki suddenly switching to French, but it was a good thing he could easily translate it. He understood Natsuki was saying  _Ai-chan, I love you_.  _It feels so good, please don't stop_. "We've increased our pace another beat. I'm stroking Natsuki firmly now while Syo is teasing me on every down stroke. It feels...so good...I'm getting close, I am about to come."

_"Syo-chan, kiss me, please! I need you to...please, before we all come together."_

Ai was treated to the sounds of Natsuki and Syo actually kissing. The envy returned, but he knew it would be illogical for them to kiss the air when they were right beside each other. He arched his back as he could feel he was about to go over the edge. "Natsuki, Syo, I'm about to come."

_"Yeah, me too. Natsuki?"_

Natsuki sobbed in response. " _It feels so good. Syo-chan, Ai-chan, together..."_

Ai picked up the pace as he heard his lovers let out quiet grunts and whimpers as they worked themselves to climax. He matched with his own pants.

_"Natsuki, Ai, I love you! Fuck, I'm there...!"_

_"Syo-chan, Ai-chan...love you...I love you...!"_

"I love you. Natsuki...Syo...c-coming...together..."

Three more gasps then cries filled the room. Ai hunched forward as he was hit by a powerful orgasm, releasing stream after stream. He could hear Syo cursing and Natsuki crying, it sounded like theirs were pretty intense too. He soon collapsed boneless on the bed. "We share a tender kiss. All of us. Syo with Natsuki. Then you take in turns to kiss me. We collapse and huddle together on the bed, Syo and I with our heads on Natsuki's chest."

_"Natsuki? Oi, you alright?"_

_"Y-Yes, I'm...I miss Ai-chan. That was amazing, but it would've been better if he was here."_

Ai nodded. "I promise we'll make up for my absence upon my return. Natsuki, Syo, continue to wait for me. I want you both so badly, so be prepared for when we're together again. Do not cry for now, Natsuki. Okay?"

Natsuki could be heard whimpering in the affirmative while Syo whispered comforting words.

***

The call had ended. Ai lay there, naked, on the bed, his phone beside him. His chest ached. He draped an arm over his eyes and sighed sadly. "Two more weeks."

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: You can bet as soon as they were reunited, they kissed and cuddled all evening just so Ai could fully recharge after being on tour, the next day is full of "activities".
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
